To Be Where You Are
by Marie Hawkins
Summary: Just a oneshot idea I had while watching season one. Lelouch and Nunnally sibling fluff.


To Be Where You Are

Lelouch sighed. He had been searching for Nunnally for what seemed like hours. She was quite an active child, she always enjoyed moving around and exploring. That's why it was so hard for him to keep track of her, especially since she always seemed to have more energy than he did.

Lelouch was about to give up his search and join Cornelia and his mother in the garden when he heard voices coming from the sitting room. The door was cracked open. Lelouch approached quietly and peered in through the small crack in the door. Nunnally was inside, having a heated discussion with Euphemia. Glad for a brief source of entertainment, as well as relief at finally discovering Nunnally's whereabouts, Lelouch remained hidden behind the door, making sure his presence wasn't known to either of his sisters and listened to their argument.

"That's not fair, Nunnally," Euphemia protested, placing her small hands on her hips. "You spend more time with him than I do already."

"Yes, because I love him the most," Nunnally retorted, crossing her arms stubbornly. "That's why _I_ should be the one that gets to marry him."

"How do you know how much I love Lelouch?" Euphemia questioned. Lelouch was taken aback to discover his sisters fighting over him. He knew almost immediately this wasn't a conversation he should be eavesdropping on, but couldn't move himself away from the door.

"Besides," Euphemia continued, "I'm in line for command before you are, so I should be married first. The only person I could ever marry is Lelouch."

"What about Clovis?" Nunnally offered. "Surely you wouldn't be unhappy if you married him. I will marry Lelouch, and you can have Clovis."

"I don't want to marry Clovis, he's not the same as Lelouch. I don't love Clovis as much as Lelouch, so I cannot marry him," Euphemia stuck her tongue out.

Lelouch found the situation almost comical. He loved both of his sisters, truly. Yet, here he was listening to them fight each other for his affections and he had no say in the matter. Lelouch was oddly touched by Euphemia and Nunnally's affection for him, though he had never considered marrying them. He had never loved them in that sense, but they were too young to understand the different kinds of love.

"I don't want to fight, Nunnally," Euphemia said after a pause. "I'm going out to the garden. I'll pick you a flower," she said smiling. Lelouch moved away from the door just in time, for Euphemia came skipping out moments later. She hardly noticed Lelouch as she skipped off in the opposite direction.

Lelouch walked into the sitting room to join Nunnally. She beamed as he walked in, pulling out the chair beside her for him to sit in.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked as soon as Lelouch had sat down. Lelouch stiffened with her sudden confrontation, hesitating to respond. "You didn't hide very well. I saw you through the crack in the door," she laughed.

"I only heard a little," Lelouch admitted, ashamed for having eavesdropped. He lowered his eyes to the carpet.

"Lelouch?" Nunnally asked in the soft, gentle voice Lelouch loved so much. He dared to raise his eyes and look at his sister. "You know I love you, right?" she asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" he responded. "Of course I know that. I love you too, Nunnally." He smiled and gently reached for his sister's hand. Her smile widened.

"Then will you promise to marry me and not Euphie?" she asked. Her big eyes were shining with hope. "I hope that doesn't sound selfish. I just… I don't want to be separated from you. Ever." She squeezed his hand. Lelouch laughed lightly.

"Nunnally, I'm not going to marry you _or_ Euphie," he said. Nunnally gasped and Lelouch continued with his explanation quickly. "There are different kinds of love. I love you, but not in the way that your husband will someday. I'm just here to protect you." Nunnally was silent for a moment, thinking over what Lelouch had just said. Her expression brightened slightly.

"I guess I understand," she said slowly. "I suppose if I can't marry you that will be okay. As long as I can be where you are, I will be happy. I don't want you to leave me, Lelouch. You make me happy."

"I'm not going anywhere, Nunnally," Lelouch said, stroking her hair gently. "I think you're stuck with me." He grinned. Nunnally returned the smile, her face finally restored to its former happiness. She threw herself into Lelouch's arms and hugged him tightly.

It was in that moment that Lelouch realized how truly he loved Nunnally. He realized he was young and still had much to learn about the concept of love, but knew without a doubt he loved Nunnally more than the oxygen he breathed. She was his sister, his companion, his best friend and he would do anything for her. Sacrifice everything, even die for her. He wasn't quite sure why he favored Nunnally above his other siblings, but he felt he had the right to. Perhaps it was because she was his full sister. And besides, Cornelia doted upon Euphemia. Why couldn't he favor Nunnally? If he made her happy, then he would never leave her side. He would always do what was best for her, no matter the cost.

"I love you, Lelouch," Nunnally said, kissing her brother on the cheek and hugging him tightly.

"And I love you, Nunnally," Lelouch said softly, smiling to himself. "More than you'll ever know."


End file.
